Navidades con mi Demonio
by BlackHime13
Summary: A Ciel no le gustan nada las Navidades. Cree que es una festividad que solo existe con fines comerciales y por lo tanto lo encuentra bastante molesto pero... ¿Qué pasa si su querido mayordomo no opina de la misma forma? ¿Y si este le diese un regalo que el menor no podrá rechazar? Por qué es mejor no darle alas a un demonio XD


Navidades con mi demonio

Él siempre había odiado las Navidades. A su parecer no era más que una fecha consumista que se basaba básicamente en comprar. Es verdad que aquello era muy bueno para su empresa, la compañía más grande de juguetes del país, pero aún así era una fecha que realmente le desagradaba. En cambio a sus sirvientes parecía encantarles y aquello le molestaba más puesto que no dejaban de insistirle en que debían celebrarlo como se debe.

Incluso su mayordomo, el demonio con el cual había hecho un contrato y ahora era dueño de su alma, estaba a favor de celebrar aquella fiesta. ¿Pero no se supone que los demonios no debían de celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de Dios? Pues no. Al parecer el estúpido demonio que tenía como mayordomo adoraba aquella festividad. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Se preguntaba un peliazul con ojos zafiro, pero uno de ellos era tapado por un parche negro. Iba pulcramente vestido y se encaminaba enfadado hacia su despacho.

Detrás suyo le seguía con una gran sonrisa un azabache de ojos ambar que llevaba su habitual atuendo de mayordomo. El menor, de apenas 13 años, apresuró el paso por lo cual su acompañante hizo lo mismo. Cansado, el peliazul se giró para encararlo encontrándose con aquella sonrisa que le sacaba de sus casillas y logrando que todo lo que había estado aguantando saliese de repente.

- **¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!?** \- le gritó encolerizado. El mayor ni se inmutó por la repentina cólera del menor sino que amplió su sonrisa satisfecho, como si ya supiese de antemano que aquello no tardaría en ocurrir.

- **¿Por qué la pregunta, bocchan?** \- preguntó con su aterciopelada y, a la vez, sexy voz haciéndose el desentendido.

- **Llevas siguiéndome toda la mañana. ¿Por qué?** \- habló con los dientes apretados y mirándole con rabia. Conocía demasiado bien a aquel demonio y sabía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito para hacerle enojar.

- **Pues es mi deber estar con usted, joven amo.** \- respondió como si fuese lo obvio.

- **Pues lárgate a hacer otras cosas.** \- le dijo mientras se giraba y se adentraba a su despacho.

- **Pero joven amo... ¿y si necesitase mi ayuda?** \- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- **Si la necesitase te llamaría, pero como no es el caso... ¡LÁRGATE!** \- le dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

- **Yes, my lord.** \- oyó la voz del contrario detrás de la puerta. Sabía de sobra que aquellas palabras irían acompañadas de una reverencia junto la mano derecha en el pecho y aquella molesta sonrisa.

Bufó molesto y caminó hasta su mesa. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido sillón que fungía como su silla y suspiró cansado.

No eran solo sus sirvientes los que insistían en celebrar aquella festividad sino que , Elisabeth o Lizzy como él la llamaba, también quería pasarla a su lado. Se masajeó las sienes a modo de frustración. Tan solo unos días antes le habían convencido por celebrar su cumpleaños, que resultaba ser el 14 de diciembre, y por lo tanto se organizó una gran fiesta en su nombre. Por supuesto que todo había sido llevado a cabo gracias a Sebastian, que fue el que convenció a todos de que una fecha tan señalada como su nacimiento no podía quedar sin celebrarse. Tuvo que ponerse elegante en contra de su voluntad, bailar con la pesada de su prometida y encima comer pastel y recibir presentes de la gente que asistió. Por lo menos solo fueron sus sirvientes, su tía, Lau junto con Ran Mao, Lizzy y , muy a su pesar, el shinigami travesti que está obsesionado con su mayordomo. Es verdad, también asistieron Undertaker y el príncipe Soma junto a Agni. Lo único que realmente no le molestó fue lo del pastel puesto que había sido preparado por su mayordomo y solo él sabe cuanto le gusta todo lo que prepara el azabache.

Volviendo al tema que nos concierne. Tan solo había pasado una semana de aquello que ahora le venían con el cuento de querer celebrar la Navidad. Llevaba un par de días siendo acosado por todos los habitantes de su mansión y aunque al principio solo decidió ignorarlos llegado a aquel punto su paciencia terminó y había acabado por explotar.

Miró hacia el jardín a través del gran ventanal de su despacho y comenzó a pensar en una forma factible de poder quitarles aquella absurda idea de la cabeza. Estuvo un buen rato perdido entre planes que no resultarían, teniendo en cuenta de que uno a los que debía convencer era un demonio que conocía muchos trucos y artimañas. Suspiró aún más frustrado al no encontrar nada que le pudiese salvar de todo aquello, pero aún así siguió pensando por si acaso. Tal vez a último minuto se le ocurriría algo absurdo que pudiese funcionar.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se oyeron unos cuantos golpes más, pero al no recibir respuesta del menor abrieron para ver que sucedía.

El azabache llevaba un carrito con el té y unos pastelitos que sabía que a su amo le encantaban. A su lado se encontraba una linda rubia que miró al peliazul preocupada al notar que este no había respondido y parecía bastante ausente.

- **Etto... ¿Sebastian-san, está Ciel bien?** \- le preguntó algo cohibida al mayor. Este solo sonrió divertido y asintió.

- **No se preocupe, pero si me disculpa señorita Elisabeth. ¿Podría hablar con el joven amo a solas?** \- le habló tan educado como siempre y con aquella sonrisa que encantaba a toda mujer que la viese. Ella solo asintió y se marchó hacia el jardín para esperar al peliazul mientras tomaba algo de té.

El demonio solo cerró la puerta una vez la joven se retiró y amplió su sonrisa al voltear hacia su bocchan. Se acercó con tranquilidad al menor y se colocó detrás suyo. Cambiando su expresión de una sonrisa amable e inocente a una maliciosa, se inclinó hasta posar sus labios cerca del oído del menor.

- **Joven amo.** \- susurró y el menor saltó sorprendido y sonrojándose hasta las orejas giró encontrándose con aquella expresión en el rostro ajeno.

- **¡Sebastian! ¿Cuando entraste?** \- gritó y preguntó anonadado.

- **Llamé varias veces, pero el joven amo no respondió. Lady Elisabeth se preocupó al verle tan ausente.** \- comentó divertido por la reacción del menor, el cual se sonrojó aún más por aquellas palabras.

- **¿Y Lizzy?** \- le preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

- **La señorita se encuentra en el jardín tomando té. Pero, si me permite la pregunta... ¿en qué tanto pensaba como para estar tan concentrado?** \- preguntó aunque sospechaba de qué se trataba.

El menor solo desvió la mirada e intentó pensar en algo, pero su cerebro ya no daba para más, había estado pensando demasiado por lo que solo suspiró cansado.

- **Todo es tu culpa. Sino hubieses convencido al resto yo ahora podría estar tan tranquilo con mis papeles.** \- murmuró, pero el demonio tenía muy buen oído por lo que escuchó sin problema aquello. Rió divertido por el comentario tan sincero del menor ocasionando que este le mirara enojado.

- **Es verdad es culpa mía.** \- admitió sin dejar de sonreír, pero aquello molestó al contrario.

- **¡Pues entonces haz algo!** \- le gritó encarándolo.

- **¿Algo como qué?** \- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- **No lo sé. Invéntate una excusa para que yo pueda librarme de ello.** \- le dijo entre dientes. Ese estúpido demonio se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo por toda aquella situación.

- **Jajajaajaja lo siento joven amo, pero me temo que no sería capaz de hacer lo que me pide.** \- se disculpó después de reír levemente.

- **¿Por qué no?** \- le preguntó aún más enojado. No tenía ningún derecho a negarse a algo que él ordenase.

- **Pues verá... lo único que le libraría de la fiesta sería que enfermase, pero entonces tendría a todo el mundo encima de usted para ver si mejora.** -comentó como si nada.

El joven empalideció al imaginar aquella escena. Él lo que quería era librarse de ellos no hacer que le vigilasen las 24 horas del día. Para ello ya tenía al molesto azabache a su lado, no necesitaba a nadie más.

- **Pero debe de haber alguna otra manera.** \- susurró para sí.

- **Lo dudo mucho bocchan.** \- dijo ahora el mayor. El ojiazul frunció el ceño al recordar el fino oído del demonio.

- **¿Y por qué tanta insistencia en que celebre esta estúpida fecha?** \- le preguntó molesto.

- **Vamos joven amo. De vez en cuanto debería de comportarse como el niño que es y divertirse.** \- le respondió con tranquilidad.

- **¡No soy un niño!** \- le gritó enojado.

- **Si que lo es.** \- le rebatió el mayor.

- **Para ti cualquiera es un niño, ¡ANCIANO!** \- le gritó. Al azabache le apareció un tic en la ceja derecha.

- **¿Anciano?** \- preguntó molesto ahora el azabache.- **Que sepa que a pesar de ser un demonio estoy entre los jóvenes.** \- comentó enojado.

- **Si claaaro. Entonces no puedo imaginarme cómo serían los otros.** \- comentó con sarcasmo. Estaba disfrutando el haber logrado hacer enojar al, normalmente, impasible demonio.

- **Usted...** \- murmuró intentando contenerse. Entonces se le ocurrió una fantástica idea por lo que le miró con una gran sonrisa desafiante.

- **¿Qué?** \- le preguntó al notar el cambio en el rostro ajeno.

- **¿Será que usted no es capaz de aguantar solo unas cuantas horas de fiesta? Tal vez no merezca el título que la reina le otorgó.** \- comentó el mayor. El ojiazul frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario. Ese idiota se estaba atreviendo a meterse con lo que no debía, su orgullo.

- **Repítelo.** \- susurró mirándole con los ojos rabiosos.

- **Creo que usted lo entendió a la perfección.** \- comentó burlón el mayor.

El menor se levantó de repente y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Después le miró con el más grande odio que alguna vez sintió y sin decir nada salió de la estancia. El azabache suspiró al verse solo en el lugar y decidió seguir a su pactante.

- **Joven amo.** \- le llamó una vez le alcanzó. Este solo le ignoró y siguió su camino, pero el ojinegro no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- **De acuerdo, no debí decir aquello.** \- dijo, pero solo se ganó una mirad furiosa del menor por lo que volvió a suspirar. No debía de haberse metido con el orgullo del joven conde y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

- **De verdad que le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior.** \- volvió a decir, pero esta vez tuvo que esquivar un jarrón que fue lanzado hacia su cabeza.

- **¡CÁLLATE!** \- le gritó y siguió caminando.

- **Pero bocchan...** \- intentó volver a hablar, pero esta vez fue una maceta la que voló contra su rostro.

- **¿¡No me has oído?! ¡QUÉ TE CALLES!** \- volvió a gritarle aunque jadeaba un poco puesto que el objetó que le lanzó era bastante grande y pesado.

- **¿Podría dejar de lanzarme cosas y dejarme hablar?** \- le preguntó mientras suspiraba. El menor solo le sonrió y como respuesta ahora era una silla la que volaba en su dirección. Volvió a suspirar para parar el objeto, su amo tenía fuerza cuando quería.

Los demás residentes de allí acudieron al oír tanto griterío y se sorprendieron al encontrar al pequeño conde discutiendo de aquella forma con el de cabello azabache. Incluso la joven rubia se quedó anonadada al encontrar al peliazul en aquel estado puesto que nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Se miraron entre si y decidieron no meterse, si el ojirubí había enfurecido al menor que fuese él mismo el que le calmara.

Mientras tanto el joven conde seguía arrojándole toda clase de objetos al mayor, pero este los esquivaba con facilidad o los paraba, en caso de que fuesen valiosos como el primer jarrón que le arrojó. Siguieron así durante un buen rato, pero el menor ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello, puesto que lo suyo no era el ejercicio físico que digamos, al igual que el azabache también estaba cansándose de que le intentasen agredir.

- **Está bien. Haré lo que usted me pidió.** \- dijo rindiéndose por fin mientra suspiraba. El ojiazul paró todo movimiento y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- **¿Por fin te vas a callar?** \- le preguntó sosteniendo una valiosa colección de vajilla china en sus manos, puesto que estaba a punto de lanzársela al mayor.

- **No me refería a eso.** \- murmuró entre dientes y ante aquella respuesta otro objeto fue arrojado a su cabeza.- **¿Podría dejarme terminar?** \- le gritó enojado al ver aquello platos destrozados en el suelo.

- **Pues termina.** \- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba frunciendo el ceño. Ya no le quedaba nada por arrojar, al menor cerca suyo.

- **No celebraremos la fiesta.** \- dijo mientras suspiraba.

- **¿En serio?** \- le preguntó ilusionado. A todos los demás les cayó una gota por la sien. ¿Todo aquello solo había sido por lo de celebrar la Navidad? Se preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- **Si así lo desea, así será.** \- comentó cansado. El menor sonrió abiertamente, dejando a todos en el lugar sorprendidos, para después lanzarse a abrazar al pelinegro.

- **Eres el mejor.** \- le dijo al oído y después se separó y observó la sala, borrando su sonrisa al instante.- **¿Algún problema?** \- preguntó al ver la expresión en los rostros de sus sirvientes y prometida. Todos se miraron y negaron sin saber qué responder.

- **Sin embargo...** \- oyó la voz del mayor volteando su atención otra vez hacia él.

- **¿Qué?** \- le preguntó confundido.

- **Pues que tenía planeado darle un regalo especial si accedía a celebrar la fiesta, pero como insistió en no hacerlo...** \- le susurró al oído, importándole poco las miradas confusas del resto que no llegaron a oír aquello.

- **¿Qué tipo de regalo?** \- le preguntó de igual forma y mirándole entre curioso y suspicazmente.

- **Hmp. Ya no hay caso en que lo sepa.** \- comentó fingiendo pena.

Se quedaron ambos segundos en silencio hasta que oyó un suspiro por parte del menor. Este suspiró demostrando su derrota y aquello solo hizo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro ajeno.

- **Sebastian...** \- murmuró cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.

- **¿Si, joven amo?** \- preguntó mirándole sin dejar de sonreír.

- **Haz lo que quieras.** \- susurró mientras se sonrojaba.

- **¿Cualquier cosa?** \- le susurró sensualmente al oído aumentando el sonrojo en el rostro ajeno.

- **¡Ya me oíste idiota! ¡Y recoge todo esto!** \- le gritó avergonzado para luego salir huyendo hacia su despacho de nuevo.

- **Yes, my lord.** \- respondió haciendo su reverencia mientras sonreía con algo de malicia.

- **Esto...¿Sebastian-san?** \- le llamó cohibídamente la pequeña rubia.

- **Dígame Lady Elisabeth.** \- le respondió cortésmente.

- **¿Qué fue lo que pasó?** \- le preguntó preocupada.

- **Solo que tendremos fiesta.** \- respondió tranquilamente sin dar muchos detalles.

La niña iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero los demás solo negaron con la cabeza y se lo impidieron diciéndole que no preguntase puesto que era mejor no saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos dos. La menor asintió y simplemente se marchó ya que sabía que su adorado peliazul no iba a hacerle caso en aquel momento.

Así pasaron los días. El menor se mantuvo prácticamente encerrado en su despacho y solo salía para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir. El pelinegro acomodó todo para poder celebrar la fiesta mientras que a la vez arreglaba lo que los demás sirvientes destrozaban. Finalmente llegó el tan esperado día para todos los residentes de la mansión, incluido el joven Phantomhive ya que seguía teniendo curiosidad por lo que su demonio le había preparado.

En aquel momento se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose con ayuda del azabache. Llevaba un traje impecable de color azul con negro que resaltaba tanto su cabello como sus ojos. Desde que se había despertado hasta aquel momento no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que el ojinegro le había dicho y por lo tanto no dejaba de mirarle.

- **¿Sucede algo joven amo?** \- le preguntó algo divertido este sin dejar de arreglar al menor.

- **Sebastian... ¿no me lo vas a decir verdad?** \- le cuestionó curioso.

- **No sea impaciente. En cuanto termine la fiesta le daré su regalo.** \- le respondió divertido al observar el puchero que había echo el ojiazul ante su respuesta.

- **Está bien, pero más te vale que merezca la pena.** \- le dijo mirándole entrecerradamente.

- **Así será.** \- le susurró con su acostumbrada sonrisa pero en sus ojos se podía observar algo de deseo lo cual desconcertó al menor pero decidió ignorarlo.

Poco después bajaron y saludaron a los invitados, los cuales eran los mismos que asistieron en su cumpleaños. Tuvo que aguantar a su rubia prometida que insistía que su regalo era el mejor de todos y que le encantaría; a sus sirvientes rompiendo cosas y disculpándose como normalmente hacían; pero sobretodo, tuvo que aguantar al molesto shinigami que no dejaba de preguntarle cuando se moriría para poder quedarse con el moreno.

Así transcurrió la noche hasta llegar el momento de dar los regalos. Algunos eran bastante acertados aunque otros eran algo desconcertantes, como el de Undertaker que fue un ataúd que le regaló a medias con el shinigami pelirrojo. Finalmente llegó el momento en el cual todos comenzaron a marcharse hacia sus hogares dejando a los residentes solos. Aunque Lizzy insistió en quedarse por lo que el azabache tuvo que preparar y mostrarle la habitación en la que se quedaría.

El joven conde sin embargo se dirigió hacia su propia alcoba algo molesto. Se sentó sobre el mullido colchón y esperó a su mayordomo puesto que todavía le debía su regalo. El mencionado entró en la estancia minutos después encontrándose con su joven amo de brazos cruzados y mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró al notar el claro enojo del menor y se acercó hasta arrodillarse delante suyo.

- **¿Y bien?** \- le preguntó impaciente.

- **Joven amo, ¿porqué tan impaciente?** \- le cuestionó algo divertido.

- **Me hiciste esperar hasta que terminase la fiesta pues, como ves, esta ya terminó. Quiero mi regalo.** \- le demandó como niño chiquito lo cual divirtió al mayor.

- **Como desee.** \- respondió y se levantó encaminándose hacia el baño de la estancia.

- **¿Sebastian?** \- le llamó sin entender el menor.

- **Usted no se preocupe. Ahora vuelvo.** \- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo estremecer al menor.

Este esperó unos minutos a que su mayordomo saliese del cuarto pero a medida que estos pasaban se iba impacientando más, al igual que su curiosidad iba en aumento. Cansado se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia aquel lugar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando chocó contra el pecho del ojinegro que le miró reprochadoramente.

- **Joven amo... le dije que esperase.** \- le dijo a son de regaño. Este solo hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, indignado por el regaño.

- **Tardabas mucho.** \- murmuró como excusa.

- **Bueno ya puede pasar.** \- ignoró la excusa divertido y se apartó para que el peliazul pudiese pasar.

Este caminó con curiosidad y abrió los ojos sorprendido al observar la estancia. Para cuando se percató unos brazos le habían rodeado la cintura y lo habían alzado.

- **¿Sebastian?** \- le preguntó sonrojado puesto que ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los brazos del mayor y mirándole a los ojos los cuales demostraban una gran lujuria.

- **¿Qué le parece su regalo?** \- le cuestionó en un susurro sensual al oído estremeciendo el cuerpo ajeno.

- **Eres un pervertido.** \- susurró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del demonio.

- **Como si no lo supiese.** \- dijo divertido.

El cuarto se encontraba completamente ambientado con velas aromáticas y el agua de la bañera del suelo era de un tono rosado junto con pétalos de rosa que flotaban.

El azabache sentó al menor sobre un mueble mientras le besaba apasionadamente. Comenzó a desvestir al menor de forma rápida mientras rozaba con sus manos enguantadas toda la fina y blanca piel del peliazul. Tantas veces ya acariciada y apreciada por él. Mordió levemente el labio inferior del menor causando que este soltara un leve jadeo y abriese la boca. Ese acto fue aprovechado por el demonio para adentrar su caliente lengua y explorarla a su gusto deseosa de jugar con la contraria, como tantas veces antes ya habían hecho.

Los brazos del ojiazul se encontraban rodeando el cuello contrario intentando profundizar el contacto entre ellos. El mayor se separó de la boca ajena permitiendo al menor recuperar y normalizar su respiración, que se encontraba realmente agitada a causa de tan pasional encuentro.

Sin perder el tiempo el demonio atacó el pálido cuello de su amo sacándole suspiros y gemidos a este. Mordió, lamió y besó todo a su alcance dejando a su paso marcas rojizas que declaraban ese pecaminoso cuerpo como suyo.

Sonrió y se lamió con lujuria los labios al observar al ojiazul que se encontraba con la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado a más no poder, con los labios entreabiertos por donde escapaban esos pecaminosos sonidos y una mirada de lujuria y pasión dirigidos hacia su persona.

Adoraba saber que él era el único ser viviente que tenía el maravilloso placer de observar y provocar aquel rostro en su joven pactante.

- **Sebastian...** \- susurró su nombre con ansiedad y el demonio sonrió al saber qué era lo que su amo anhelaba en aquel instante.

Sin perder más el tiempo terminó de desvestir al menor el cual se estremeció al sentir el frío aire rozar todo su cuerpo. Seguidamente depositó el pequeño cuerpo dentro del agua caliente de la bañera y mientras este se relajaba él comenzó a desvestirse.

Estaba en medio de esa tarea cuando sintió la intensa mirada del menor sobre su persona. Cuando giró para verle este le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Así lo hizo y cuando se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del menor este le besó de improvisto. El demonio se sorprendió en un principio pero correspondió el acto sin dudarlo profundizando el beso de paso. Una vez se separaron un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas y el menor sonrió.

- **Date prisa.** \- murmuró levemente mirándole con lujuria, que fue totalmente correspondida con otra mirada igual del demonio.

Para cuando se percató el mayor ya se encontraba en la bañera junto a él mientras le devoraba la boca en un apasionado beso. El ambiente se iba calentando poco a poco al igual que ambos cuerpos.

Sin dejar de besarse las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario sabiendo perfectamente donde tocar para hacer estremecer a su pareja.

El beso se rompió cuando el menor gimió al sentir como una de las manos del azabache tocaba su intimidad. Este sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta y aumentó el ritmo de su mano junto con su boca que volvió a cazar la contraria.

- **Es-estúpido... Sebastian... hazlo ya.** \- ordenó entre gemidos el ojiazul.

- **Hoy parece más impaciente de lo normal joven amo.** \- comentó con gracia pero haciendo lo ordenado dirigió tres de sus dedos a la boca ajena.

- **Ca-cállate...** \- mencionó avergonzado al tiempo en que comenzaba a lamer las falanges del mayor.

Una vez este creyó que ya estaban bien ensalivados procedió a preparar la entrada del ojiazul. Primero introdució uno lentamente observando la incomodidad en el rostro del menor. Seguidamente introdució un segundo y los movió para que el ojiazul se acostumbrase a la intromisión. Los abría en forma de tijeras, los giraba y metía como si fuesen embestidas. Llegados a este punto el menor ya había comenzado a gemir y jadear y en cuanto metió el tercero no dudó en besarle para acallar un gran gemido que quería salir de su boca.

Unos minutos después sacó sus dedos ganándose una protesta por parte del contrario. El demonio solo sonrió y se lamió sensualmente los tres dedos que estaban impregnados de los fluidos del menor. Ese acto hizo sonrojar de sobremanera al peliazul que le susurró un "pervertido" mientras se abrazaba a él.

En aquel instante el demonio oyó como la puerta del cuarto de su amo se abría y alguien ingresaba por lo que paró sus actos.

- **¿Pasa algo?** \- le preguntó extrañado el menor al verle algo ausente.

- **No, nada en absoluto.** \- respondió y con una sonrisa maliciosa penetró de golpe al joven conde.

 **-Aahhh.** \- gritó tanto de placer como de sorpresa y dolor puesto que aquel acto no se lo esperaba tan brusco ni repentino.

- **¿Está bien?** \- le cuestionó al oído para después lamerle el lóbulo, recibiendo un estremecimiento como respuesta.

- **Po-podrías avi...sar...** \- replicó con la voz entrecortada apretando el agarre en el cuello ajeno.

- **Entonces no habría tenido esta maravillosa reacción.** \- mencionó cogiendo del mentón al menor y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

Este se encontraba sonrojado a más no poder y con la mirada ensombrecida por la lujuria y la pasión.

- **Cállate...** \- le recriminó mientras le mordía el labio inferior como queja. A su vez había comenzado a mover las caderas de forma lenta y sugerente.

- **Si sigue incitándome así... lo partiré en dos.** \- habló algo entrecortado. Se estaba aguantando para no lastimarle pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

- **Hazlo...párteme.** \- le susurró sensualmente al oído sin dejar de moverse hacia arriba y abajo.

- **Usted lo ha querido.** \- le respondió mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma rápida y sin piedad dentro del joven cuerpo al tiempo que agarraba las caderas del ojiazul con fuerza.

- **Ahh... Sebas...tian...** \- gimió ante lo brusco de la acción.

- **Es su culpa...** \- habló sin dejar de moverse.- **... yo quise ser...** \- embestida que hizo gritar al menor.- **... suave con usted pero...** \- otra embestida aún más profunda.- **...no me dejó opción...** \- finalizó para aumentar aún más la velocidad.

El ojiazul se agarró aún más fuerte al cuello ajeno y gimió al sentir el frío suelo contra su espalda, puesto que ahora se encontraba fuera del agua, recostado y siendo embestido sin piedad por el mayor.

- **Aah...mmm... id-idiota...** \- dijo entre gemidos. Tanto la profundidad como la velocidad en la que era penetrado era demasiado para él y su cabeza se estaba quedando en blanco quitándole toda posibilidad de hablar.

- **Si sigue...gritando así... le oirán...** \- le advirtió pero no dejó de moverse con ferocidad dentro de él.

- **Es tu... culpa...** \- gimió en reproche.

- **Si qué lo es.** \- dijo divertido el mayor y entonces dio una certera y profunda embestida que hizo gritar aún más al joven conde.

- **AAAHH.** \- dio un grito casi ensordecedor el menor.

\- **Parece que le di... a su próstata...** \- comentó orgulloso y volvió a embestir hacia aquel lugar logrando otro grito por parte del menor.

- **Aaah... mmmm... Sebas...tian...** \- le llamó entrecortado haciendo que este le mirase a los ojos.-... **bésame...** -logró murmurar entre jadeos y gemidos. Este obedeció encantado aquella orden y besó con pasión, hambre y lujuria los labios ajenos.

Siguieron aquel acto durante varios minutos más hasta que el pequeño peliazul no aguantó tanto placer y se corrió al tiempo que gritaba siendo callado entre el beso. El demonio solo aguanto un par de embestidas más hasta correrse dentro del pequeño cuerpo que le había apretado el miembro de tal forma que la presión fue demasiado para él.

Ambos jadeaban sin control y se miraron para volver a besarse, solo que esta vez fue de forma más lenta y dulce.

A fuera de la puerta se encontraba una pequeña rubia oyendo todo aquello. Se mordió el labio y reprimió las ganas de llorar al enterase del tipo de relación que mantenían aquellos dos pero no podía hacer nada. Si su querido Ciel había decidido estar con el mayor ella no tenía ningún derecho en meterse. Aguantó sus lágrimas y abandonó la habitación para dejar a aquellos dos solos.

Un rato después el azabache salió con el menor en brazos, ya limpios los dos, secó el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja y lo depositó sobre el mullido colchón.

Seguidamente procedió a meterse él también dentro de las sábanas y el ojiazul se acomodó sobre el pecho de su demonio.

- **Fue bastante cruel lo que le hiciste a Lizzy.** \- comentó suavemente el menor.

- **¿Se había dado cuenta?** \- le preguntó sorprendido pero solo recibió una sonrisa divertida por parte del menor.

- **¿Con quién crees que hablas demonio?** -le cuestionó divertido.- **Además le pusiste más empeño del usual.** -comentó mirándole con gracia.

- **Hmp, pero bien que usted lo disfrutó.** \- contraatacó logrando que un sonrojo se posase en las mejillas contrarias.

- **Hmp, no te lo niego.** \- murmuró avergonzado.

- **Feliz Navidad... Ciel.** \- le susurró al oído para después besar la frente del menor.

- **Feliz Navidad... mi demonio.** \- le susurró a su vez, ocasionando que el mayor sonriera.

Sin más ambos se dispusieron a dormir pero un último pensamiento rondó la cabeza del joven conde antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

" _ **Tal vez... deba darle algo en fin de año.**_ " pensó maliciosamente para después quedarse profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su mayordomo, demonio y también pareja.

 _...FIN..._


End file.
